


so good

by seochangbin



Series: commissions <3 [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Collars, Established Relationship, M/M, Praise Kink, dom innie, hyunjin is bad at topping LOL, puppy sub hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/pseuds/seochangbin
Summary: "You're so good for me," Jeongin coos, looking up at Hyunjin. Hyunjin lets out a small bark, hiding behind a hand. "Are you ready?""I should be asking you that, no?" Hyunjin responds meekly, but the small smile on his face tells Jeongin he's not exactly shy.Jeongin laughs, as Hyunjin wipes his lube-slick hand onto the sheets. "I think you've prepped me well enough, pup. I can't wait."
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: commissions <3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106300
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	so good

**Author's Note:**

> this is for one of my lovely followers (@BUNNYB0Yyy on twt) who commissioned me to write this for them! i wrote this pretty quickly because i finally got to sit down and focus! which is so great! please enjoy this hehe

"You're so good for me," Jeongin coos, looking up at Hyunjin. Hyunjin lets out a small bark, hiding behind a hand. "Are you ready?"

"I should be asking you that, no?" Hyunjin responds meekly, but the small smile on his face tells Jeongin he's not exactly shy.

Jeongin laughs, as Hyunjin wipes his lube-slick hand onto the sheets. "I think you've prepped me well enough, pup. I can't wait."

"Me neither," The older man grins, tugging at the collar that sits against his neck. Jeongin reaches underneath their shared bed to get a condom, noticing the way Hyunjin slips his fingers between his sweat-slick skin and the leather.

"Is it too tight?" Jeongin asks calmly, ripping the packet open and rolling it onto Hyunjin's cock. Hard and leaking, Jeongin is amused at the older man's eagerness.

Hyunjin shakes his head. "Nope," He says. "I like the feeling, but it's just a little itchy."

"Good," Jeongin smiles up at his boyfriend, who's absolutely stunning -- sweat-matted hair, red cheeks and all. Hyunjin had just gotten his lovely blonde locks dyed black, and Jeongin couldn't possibly stop himself from being  _ all over _ Hyunjin today. "If it's too much you let me know, yeah?"

Hyunjin nods. "I will."

Jeongin pulls Hyunjin's face down closer to his, leaning up to press their lips together. They kiss languidly, hot breaths mixing in the minute space between them. They're not in any rush today, and Jeongin is determined to spend all the time in the world making sure his boyfriend knows how pretty he is. One of Jeongin's hands finds its way into Hyunjin's hair, gripping tight enough to make him whine. Hyunjin holds himself steady on Jeongin's hips, cock rutting against the swell of Jeongin's ass desperately.

"You're so cute," Jeongin hums. "My pretty pup."

Hyunjin makes a noise of approval, high in the back of his throat. "All yours, Innie."

Jeongin lines Hyunjin up to his entrance, the latter whimpering as Jeongin takes him in inch by inch. Jeongin seems more composed, but he lets out a shaky sigh when Hyunjin is fully in him. Hyunjin waits patiently for Jeongin to get used to his size, _ bless him _ , till Jeongin asks Hyunjin to move.

It's so cute how Hyunjin is terrible at using his cock.

To be fair, it's not  _ the worst _ , but Hyunjin had pounced on him and rutted against his ass, and he'd been in the mood to get filled up today -- it works out, but Hyunjin's thrusts are haphazard, almost like he can't find the right footing to fuck Jeongin properly. Jeongin smiles regardless, because Hyunjin  _ is _ taking this completely seriously, and he wants to let Hyunjin know that he's doing well. He wonders if Hyunjin's been too spoilt by him, so used to getting railed that he's useless at topping now.

Hyunjin's brows are furrowed, eyes squeezes shut as he thrusts into Jeongin. It's adorable. Jeongin reaches up to smooth out the space between Hyunjin's eyebrows, gently telling him that  _ he'll get wrinkles if he frowns like that _ and Hyunjin giggles.

"Do you want me to get on top, honeypup?" Jeongin coos, hand cupping Hyunjin's cheek. "I'd love to ride you."

Hyunjin's face lights up, before he yelps as Jeongin pulls him down into the bed. The older man whimpers as his cock inevitably slides out of Jeongin, especially with all the moving, but Jeongin is quick to sit himself back onto Hyunjin's cock, sinking down even further.

Sucking in a quick breath, Jeongin admires the man underneath him. His hair is splayed out underneath his head like an angel's halo -- the crude embodiment of sin, lust and desire.

God, Jeongin is in love with him.

Hyunjin's pretty pink lips are parted just so, and Jeongin can't resist the urge to slide his fingers in. He laps around his digits eagerly, and a chill runs down Jeongin's spine as he feels the slick heat of Hyunjin's pretty mouth on him. "Good boy," Jeongin coos, looking down at his boyfriend. Hyunjin makes an appreciative noise.

Then, Jeongin starts moving his hips, and all hell breaks loose.

Hyunjin's whimpering as if  _ he's _ the one getting fucked, and Jeongin is amused, but mostly thankful that Hyunjin can still get off to this. Jeongin moves his hips in small, careful circles, interchanging them with bouncing up and down on Hyunjin's cock like there's no tomorrow, and Hyunjin is understandably riled up. Jeongin is too, but he supposes he keeps his cool a little better.

While his hands cage Hyunjin in, pressed against the headboard for some stability, Hyunjin has his hand wrapped around Jeongin's cock. He knows just how to make Jeongin tick, flicking his wrist a certain way, swiping his thumb at the sensitive area underneath the head, and it's all too much. Jeongin whines, bucking up into Hyunjin's hand when he can. "I'm gonna come," He moans breathlessly, and Hyunjin nods and echoes the same sentiment.

Their skin smacks together, the squelch of lube between them making it extremely obscene, but that just drives them further over the edge as Hyunjin bucks up to come inside of Jeongin, hips flush against his ass. The younger man comes all over Hyunjin's bare chest, making a mess as whitish ropes cover Hyunjin's honeyed skin.

Jeongin sighs into the kiss that Hyunjin pulls him down into, making out lazily for a bit before they run out of breath. "That was so good," Jeongin says, pressing his forehead against Hyunjin's. "You were so good, pup."

Hyunjin stares up at him with wide eyes. "Really?"

With a soft smile, Jeongin nods. "Absolutely, baby," he assures. He lets Hyunjin pull out, and cleans the both of them out as Hyunjin is seemingly tuckered out from their session already. Jeongin tugs a finger through the metal loop on Hyunjin's collar just to tease, before he moves to undo it. Hyunjin whines in disapproval, and Jeongin looks at him questioningly.

"Cuddle first," He explains in a small voice. "Then we can take it off when we go to shower."

Jeongin can't even say no to him, and he takes Hyunjin into his arms as they settle back into their pillows.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed this! please let me know in the comments and leave me a kudos if u did! <3 
> 
> [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/PUPSEUNGMlN)
> 
> check my twt for commission info! <3


End file.
